Ever After High: The Movie
by adventurewinx
Summary: During a parent ceremony, Stephane Molther, the daughter of the evil stepmother, conquers all of fairy tale land! Now Ashlynn Ella, her parents and friends must stop this evil force or else fairy tale land will change forever! A Happily Never After and Ever After High crossover.


**Me: Mikaeli, guess what?**

**Mikaeli: What?**

**Me: I'm deciding an Ever After High and Happily N'ever After fanfic! And it will consist many chapters!**

**Mikaeli: Holy Bricks! I'll call Ashlynn.**

**Voice: Did somebody say Ashlynn Ella?**

**(Ashlynn Ella appears)**

**Me: I'm just writing a fanfic! And I got new slippers for you!**

**Ashlynn: Thanks!**

**Me: Lets start.**

**Also, this is set after Happily N'ever After and Happily N'ever After 2: Snow White bite apple and during Ever After High, so you won't be confused, okay? And speaking of fairy tales, I'm watching Maleficent TOM! Who's watching? Say it in the comments! Er, I mean reviews. Lets begin!**

* * *

It was a pleasant day at Ever After High, and royals and rebels walked down the royal hallways with charming and enchanting dresses. But what started as a pleasant day turns into an adventure!

Raven Queen, daughter of the evil queen, was walking with her best friend Madeline Hatter, daughter of Mad Hatter. Down the hallways, they chatted about how everything seemed normal ever since Legacy Day when the words Raven said "And I'm gonna write my own destiny!"

Madeline spoke "Yeah, you really hammed up. And the royals are getting along with you!" Suddenly, her clock exploded with a spring, and she yelled in excitement "Tea Time!" She hurried and grabbed a fancy table with fancy tea cups, much like the characteristics of her father.

Raven chuckled softly, and said "I love it when your really happy. Especially tea time. Oh, I almost forgot. Did you ask your father about his past? Our assignment is to tell about our parents and in a few days we will announce it to everyone in the whole school!"

Maddie sipped, as if she did not hear anything. Raven yelled "HELLO?! Did you do your assignment?" Maddie finally answered hysterically "Yup. And to speak of assignments, we have to go to our classrooms. See ya!" Raven waved to her best friend. And she walked down.

* * *

"Alright class! Next is, Ashlynn Ella!" The White Queen shouted softly for calling her students to tell about their parents. Ashlynn stood up, she gave Briar Beauty an anxious look, and Briar gave her a thumbs up for luck. Ashlynn walked in front, and began "Okay, my mother is actually married to a dishwasher."

The class gasped, because they think that her mother Cinderella married a prince, but no. She cleared her throat and continued "Her stepmother, the name Frieda. Well, Frieda actually controlled Fairy tale land until my mother and her friends stopped her."

She finished, and bowed. The White Queen clapped, and complimented "Wonderful, Ashlynn! I exactly never knew your mother is married to a dishwasher." Ashlynn smiled nervously, and replied "Thank you." The White Queen shouted another one "Next up, Apple White!"

Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, stood up, and the crowd clapped for her. She went in front and cleared her throat. She then began "My mother's mother, died because of an illness. And, well, my mother was a spoiled teenager, and then she encountered the seven dwarf's cottage. She became kind, and my mom stopped her new mother from taking over, and her stepmother offered to help the seven dwarf's."

The crowd clapped harder than Ashlynn Ella. Apple bowed, and went back to her seat gracefully. The White Queen said "How charming! Next up, Raven Queen." Raven stood up, and shaked. Some students never clapped, except for her friends. She went in front, and explained "My mother, married Apple Whites mother's father, and well, my mother, with the help of the father of Rumplestilskin, she made Snow White evil because of an apple, until she was defeated."

Her friends clapped, some clapped slowly. White Queen said "Um, that is very interesting Raven. That's the last, and tomorrow, you should have your parents come!" The bell rang, and the students ran out of the room.

* * *

Frieda, the evil stepmother of Cinderella, looked at her daughter, with Cinderella's daughter. She banged the mirror, and said "Why can't I get the fame and fortune instead of my bratty daughter having her daughter! And my stepchildren got what they want too, and I have to!"

She then paused, and shouted "Oh sweetheart! Come to mommy, I want to give you a mission." Her daughter, Stephanie Molther, stepped out and said "Yes mommy? Anything for you."

Her mother whispered to her, and she said "Yes, I can do that!"

**Me: That's the last of it. Whoo, I better rest.**


End file.
